Imprinting changes things
by FantasyLuver4evah
Summary: Leah is a bitter werewolf with a broken heart, but what will happen when she imprints?
1. Werewolf Days

**Prologue**

I felt bad, with Seth hiding in his room and all, but I couldn't help it. He knew that I did this once every month, but this month felt worse than ever. Even Sue tried to keep her distance. I decided to go for a walk, and give them a break. I scratched my head in frustration. Sue was mad at me. Like I could help it? I started huffing under my breath, pacing back and forth. I heard a low rustling in the woods as if someone-or something- was watching me. I charged at it, wondering who would try to watch me? Then all of the sudden in one second, my skin got hot-burning under my skin, my clothes exploded from me, leaving me with a body that looked like a giant wolf. Then something that sounded like a voice, popped in my head. _Leah?_

_Seth?_ I said mad. He had promised he would watch patrol with me tonight, but he was to busy with his girlfriend. Seth had imprinted on this girl, and I have to admit I was happy for him. But I _was _pretty bummed out that I couldn't imprint. It was impossible for a female werewolf to imprint. Then again, it was impossible for there to be a female werewolf, but whatever. I was still mad that he hadn't come. _Seth! _I could tell he wasn't phased. _Give it up Leah. _Sam thought at me, he didn't like ordering us around, but I guess I was getting annoying. As the alpha he could order me around all he wanted, but he didn't. He felt bad for me. Before I was a wolf, Sam and I were very close. Then my cousin Emily came down and just like that, he imprinted. I get that he couldn't help it, but it was very disappointing. And now that I'm in my wolf from, I have to her him blab on about it. Couldn't he have imprinted on anyone but my cousin? He has had a _huge _emotional impact on me since then. I ignored his command, but still silent in my thoughts. I didn't need anybody snooping around in my head. Sam had asked me to come back to his pack, after I had joined Jacob's. I finally agreed, hopeful to shut him up. Of course it didn't work, stupid me for trying. I decided I would move back to Jacob's pack. At least there I had my brother. I tracked his scent, and ran after it. _Wait! _A couple of people thought at me. I didn't care, I kept running. Once I had made my decision, I couldn't hear Sam's pack anymore and Jacob's voice came to mind. _Leah? _He said. He had sensed my appearance. _Yeah I'm here. _I responded. _Can you take patrol tonight? I'm really tired._ I added on. _Sure sure _he said, his usual response. I had better things to do (like sleep) than watch patrol tonight.

I woke up in the morning sore, because I had been crippled in a tiny bed last night, well, I was just tall. I discovered Seth on the end of my bed, anxious to tell me something. "We're going to the beach!" he said enthusiastically. "Yay." I said sarcastically. "Oh come on!" he whined. "I'll come." I said, not up for a fight this morning. One of my least favorite parts about the beach is the bikini. The only one I had was a blue one mom had gotten me. I guess that would have to do. I throw it on and brushed out my short black hair. Everyday it turned out flat against my head, and a little shaggy, like Jacobs. "Come _on!_" Seth whined. Yeah, he was whiny like that. "Okay!" I said back, time for the beach. We raced to the beach in human form, but still fast. If anyone saw two giant wolves running around the beach they would get kinda freaked out.


	2. Imprinting Happens

I beat him to Quil and Embry. "Hey Guys! So Seth dragged you along to huh?" Seth rolled his eyes, "Sorry we're late, _somebody _wouldn't get up this morning." I shot him a dirty look. He was lucky I even came. "Race you to the water!" Quil shot at us. "You're on!" Seth chimed. He was always up for competition. I stayed back for a minute and watched some people play volleyball. The ball strayed toward me and I pitched it back to a girl who wasn't ready for it. I guy looked back at me. He had blonde hair that was wet in wispy tangles around his face. His eyes were a deep blue, like the color of the water you see in movies. He was tall and tan, with defined 6-pack abs. Something changed when I saw him, as if the balance of the world suddenly bent toward him. My eyes didn't want to leave his. I knew what had just happened. I had heard stories about it, but now I knew what it felt like. I had just imprinted.


	3. When we Meet

Now that I knew, I had to do something. So I walked casually toward him. "Can I play too?"

"Well I don't know if you can keep up or not."

"Trust me, I will."

I joined his team, of course. I served quickly and the girl looked like she could barely get it back to me. He gave me a conspicuous look and turned away.

The rest of the game went this way. Our team won.

"You're good." He said.

"Thanks. My name's Leah. What's yours?"

"Josh." Josh. Leah and Josh. Josh and Leah. Sounded perfect together.

While I had this vacant look in my eye, he had asked me a question.

"Wanna join the team."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Sorry. It was just an excuse to get your number."

I wrote my number on his hand. "I'll write mine on yours." He said.

"Not a good idea, it won't stay on. Just text me."

I ran off into the woods to meet my pack.

_Here so early? _I thought.

_Seth told me, well thought, that you were talking to a boy. Finally over it?_

He referred to Sam as an it. That made me feel a little better. _Jacob, I just imprinted._


End file.
